Joker
For the Persona 5 character, see Joker. Joker is a character from P.M. Universe series. He is formerly known as The Dark Curse and he first appeared in Miitopia for Nintendo 3DS. Biography Joker is originally the Dark Curse, a corrupted soul that steal faces all across Miitopia. Nearly claim victory, Purple Monkey somehow still standing and delivers a devastating forbidden move known as the Super Dark Eye Slash. His humanity has been restored, but he received a ghostly blue scar in the process. During his journey with his new mentor, Great Sage Gaol, he begins training to get even stronger, so he can get another shot on the man (or monkey) who give him that scar. Appearance Normal Joker has green eyes and medium-length brown hair. When his humanity is restored, he received a ghostly blue scar on the left side of his face. In Miitopia, he wears a blue long-sleeved village shirt, blue scarf, and brown shoes, and carries a bag on his shoulder. During his journey with his mentor, he now wears a black vest, given by an elderly woman after he receives a cut on his left sleeve. How he got that vest when got a tear on the left sleeve of his village shirt. White bandages on his wrists, but retains his blue scarf and pants, and brown shoes. Flame Unleashed In his Awakened Form, he has long, spiky light blue hair and glowing red eyes. He sports a flames on his vest and his pants. Inspirations Story Background His corruption first started when he was a young child, Joker was orphaned and has no memories of his parents. He resides in an orphan home in Miitopia, but making friends could be complicated for him. No one draws attention to him. He visits the bathroom and look at the mirror and stated that his face is the problem. So he decides to remove his face. But without his face, he cannot live as his soul transforms into the flame of hate. Weak in this state, he finds a body to possess and that would be the factory owner of HP Bananas, Jacques. Miitopia TBA Soulcalibur: A Crack in Time TBA Critical Edge Werewolf Confess (Soulcalibur V - Z.W.E.I.): Summons E.I.N, who grabs the opponent and slams them to the ground. Price of Justice (Soulcalibur V - Patroklos): Uppercuts an opponent with his shield, before throwing his sword into them, then leaping up to pull it out. Thunderbolt Blade (Soulcalibur VI - Mitsurugi): Slashes his opponent which lifts them up into the air, then strikes them down with another slash which launches them higher into the air. Since patch v.2.0.0 after performing the Critical Edge, he will enter the Shura Blade state, no matter it's successful or not. Hunt of the White Wolf (Soulcalibur VI - Geralt): He slashes her opponent which knocks them down. He then uses his Axii sign to stand the opponent back up before launching them and following up with a horizontal spray of flame from his Igni sign. He finishes with a large flourish and downward strike to knock the opponent back down a fair distance. Appearances Game Appearances * Soulcalibur V * Miitopia * WWE 2K18 * Fire Pro Wrestling World * WWE 2K19 * Soulcalibur VI * ''Soulcalibur: A Crack in Time'' Power and Abilities * Fire Manipulation: Following his restoration as a human, he would channel the blue flames' power. He can even channel his power with his sword. * Healing Factor: The side effects of being the Dark Curse grant him that ability. Whether its sword wounds or severe burns, he fully heals his skin. If he missing an eye or more or any other limbs, he can regenerate a new one in seconds. Trivia * The Stigma Sword, Patroklos' original weapon, is exclusive in Soulcalibur V. * His backstory on how he got that scar was based on Sagat from Street Fighter series, when he suffered the effect of Ryu's Metsu Shoryuken, which gave him a scar on his chest. * Joker shouted "You moron!" at Tira was the quote based on Goku shouted at Frieza, when he uses an Angry Kamehameha (or "Breaker Energy Wave" in Xenoverse 2) to intercepts Frieza's Last Emperor attack, which nearly kills him. A reference based from Dragon Ball Z. ** The way he killed Tira was based on Future Trunks who killed Mecha Frieza. * His voice clip is Winter Soldier from LEGO Marvel's Avengers and Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Cyclops from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order, and Robin (aka Damian Wayne) from Injustice 2, all voiced by Scott Porter. * His main theme is L'Oscuritá dell'Ignoto from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes